This proposal requests funds to enable scientists, especially young investigators, to attend the 14th International Herpesvirus Workshop at Nyborg, Denmark, August 21-26, 1989. The strength and importance of this workshop rest on support and participation of leading researchers, promising young investigators and students in training, and broad-based international attendance. Participants included specialists in molecular biology, immunology, neoplasia, pathogenesis, latency, epidemiology, clinical investigations, and biomedical approaches to treatment and prevention. Many of the presentations will deal with the human herpesviruses, which cause a wide range of disease syndromes. These include neoplasia, such as nasopharyngeal carcinoma, Burkitt's lymphoma, and B-cell neoplasia, all associated with Epstein-Barr virus; and infectious diseases such as skin and eye ulcerations (HSV-1), genital lesions (HSV-2), infectious diseases such as skin and eye ulcerations (HSV-1), genital lesions (HSV-2), infectious mononucleosis (EBV), and chicken pox and shingles (VZV). In neonates, congenital CMV infections are a major cause of mental retardation and birth defects. All of the human herpesviruses persist for life and therefore pose significant problems in the treatment and management of the immunologically suppressed. Cancer patients, organ transplant recipients, and AIDS patients are particularly susceptible to reactivation of latent HSV, EBV, CMV, and VZV, resulting in increased morbidity and mortality. Auto- immune diseases (rheumatoid arthritis) and neurological diseases (subacute-myelo-optico-neuropathy) have also been reported to be linked to herpesviruses. Animal herpesviruses have significant economic importance to the poultry (Marek's Disease virus), swine (Pseudorabies virus), and dairy (bovine rhinotracheitis virus) industries and the equine herpesviruses cause significant losses to horse breeders. In addition, neoplasia associated with simian herpesvirus saimiri and Marek's disease virus serve as model systems for studying the underlying basis of herpesvirus oncogenicity. The session topics include: gene regulation, latency and pathogenesis, immunology, neoplasia, replication, glycoproteins and structural proteins, enzymes and non-structural proteins, and biomedical approaches.